


Altair

by The_Ultimate_Nobody



Series: Wicked Kyus [2]
Category: Super Sentai Series, 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Gen, Good and Evil, Violent, Violent Thoughts, sorta - Freeform, sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ultimate_Nobody/pseuds/The_Ultimate_Nobody
Summary: After traveling back to HQ, The team gets a well deserved rests. But hidden in the shadow causes dread to a certain android.





	Altair

**Author's Note:**

> .......HAHAHAHAH IT'S SUMMER VACATIONS!!
> 
> Fun Fact: Altair is the brightest star in the Aquila Constellation!

On the screen of the HQ main computers, a shining starry ship came into view of a camera. A blinking red light caught a certain android's attention. People began to work faster as usually, letting the docks and doors open for the ship. People began shouting orders and demanding a medic team to come. A pink android jump into action and typed down computer codes, letting other commanders and generals about a certain team arrivals. The ship known as the Argo Ship came closer to the HQ. After a few more minutes, the Argo came into a stop and opened the docks.

Four figures stepped out, one of them seems to be carried on the back of someone.

“R-101! R-304! Go down there and help with the maintenance.” A familiar voice echoed in the main center.

Two identical androids to the pink one saluted and ran to the main dock. Their footsteps slowly faded away with the clackering and chattering. The pink android focused on her work as everyone gathered the new info from Search Squad #1.

“I heard Madako had a huge fight with one of the Kyurangers. Lupi, I think it was.” The android whispered to another, other people hearing about it as they gossip about the news.

“R-283!” The pink android quickly pushed her chair away as she stood up, both of her eyes looking straight in surprise. She slowly calmed herself and gathered her glass tablet and headed to her Superiors desk. A simple robot sat on the desk, a suit and tie neatly folded in a professional order.

“Yes, ma’am!” The android said, saluting to her as she held up a small tablet.

“Hand this to the leader of Search Squad #1. This is the recent data they gathered for us and it’s all that we got so far.” The android gently plucked the tablet out of her hands and nodded, heading to the infirmary.

Same old hallway with the people running around, maintaining that HQ. With the recent attack of a kyuranger targeting them, the force field needed to be upgraded as soon as possible. The android stared at the large window as she passes by. Figures from a large monster rock to the smallest alien training at the ground floor. All of them sparring each other to practice and protecting themselves. Their trainer shouted out commands and giving advice. The open galaxy was above them all as they trained, the android got momentarily lost with the sea of stars that she couldn’t hear her name.

“Raptor?... Raptor!” A male voice startled the android as she snapped her head at the direcation. Scorpio, the leader of the Search Squad, was standing before her, covered in blood and the smell was horrible.

“Sco- Bleh! What happened to you!” Raptor covered her nose and mouth as she took a step back.

“Heh… Long story, I was about to get the tablet from the Main Center but I saw you here with the tablet.” Scorpio pointed at the table in Raptor’s hands. She hurried and gave it to the hybrid, his hazy eyes scanned the tablet.

“It’s updated with the information you have given us, we’ll be deep researching once again with any leads of the kyurangers.”

“Thank you.” Scorpio sighed, his fingers sliding the tablet. Silence fell between the two as Scorpio reviewed the information. Raptor fidgeted in place. It’s always been this way. Stay in the sidelines, be out of the way. The only excitement is going out to the Systems to get information the safe way. Being in battle though...What a dream.

“Raptor...Raptor?”

“Ah! Yes!” Raptor’s eyes glowed back as her attention went to the hybrid. His eyes widen as the android stood stiff.

“I was asking if you wanted to visit the others. Madako had a heavy blow on our last mission.” Scorpio asked.

Raptor’s eyes widen as she clasped her hands in excitement, “Yes please! I’ll go right now to the medical bay.”

Without a beat, Raptor excitedly shuffled her feet towards the Bay, leaving Scorpio chuckling.

For them, Raptor always seem like a small child in excitement for stories. She was always the one who paid attention towards meetings on the Kyurangers and always stated concern and helpfully advice. Scorpio huffed as he strolled back to the Medical Bay.

Raptor quickly ran with propose, quickly sidestepping everyone in the Bay. A familiar room number stood out in the crowd as Raptor quietly stepped in the room, as to not grow any attention. But-

“Haaaaii Raptaaaaaaaa. Gods, I haven’t seeen youu in awhileee!” Madako moaned, her arms flung out of her body as she laid on the hospital bed. Her leg stubs were heavily covered in bandages, blue blood already staining layers and layers. Ikargen sigh and played another card on the table next to the bed. Eridon monitored the blood pressure and her health as Raptor approached.

“Good to see you, Raptor. Pardon us that travel took long.” Eridon bowed in respect, Raptor waving her hand in front of her face as she shook her head. Her eyes wandered out the door as people turned their head at the loudness, but turned away in boredom.

“N-No! It’s alright! I heard you guys encountered 3 of the Kyurangers, Huh? Hope Madako is alright. Losing all that blood.” Raptor put her hand on her chin, worried about the hybrid, currently giggling and tiredness over taking Madako. Everyone’s wounds have been taken care for, currently in their human forms. Buries and bandages littered on everyone faces, Inkagon having his midriff wrapped in bandages. Eridon sigh in relief as he lowered the clipboard with Madako’s health.

“Yes, Rasalhague and Zubeneschamali, along with Antares. The gold and silver came in agreement and coopratered very well, better than what we heard about Regulus and Lupi.” Eridon reposed, nodding along and thinking over the battle,

“So, 6 known Kyurangers… We haven’t figured out everyone’s background…” Raptor muttered, knowing that she was assigned to Chamaeleontis. All she found out that the girl used to be in a ninja village, summoned around the Chameleon System. When Raptor took a investiagnate team there, nobody would talk to about it. She couldn’t get a name.

“It’ll be alright. Says here that there’ll be good fournate.” Ikargen muttered, Raptoring turning her head towards the hybrid. On the small table, tarot cards were laid careless on top of another, and surrounding one single card that is flipped up.

‘The Sun’ tarot card was up, Ikargen smirked.

“Antares… Isn’t that-?” Raptor muttered in question.

“It’s best not to mention little broooo, hehehe.” Madako said obliviously.

Raptor quietly took a seat next to Ikargen as they spoke to themself, retelling the mission they have gone. Sure, Raptor would gladly read on the official papers and reviews, but the retelling of every story was like opening the universe even bigger with possibilities to Raptor. Being in the fight, protecting those around you. Raptor’s eyes soften as the story goes on.

Madako muttered into the story, ending up passing out.

“After that whole event, the villagers seems to be at peace for now. Knowing that the Kyurangers fled.” Ikargen said, shuffling his deck.

“Nothing on the hosts.” Raptor muttered again.

Eridon opened his mouth in response, but another voice chimed.

“Based on Madako’s wounds and supplies, your mission will be given to you in 2 weeks- Huh? R-283!”

A chair went tumbling down as Raptor stood in attention, her hands behind her back as a Superior walked in the room with Scorpio at their side. Their shadow eyes narrowed and scanned at her as a tablet raise in their vision, “It’s best that you all rest, especially Madako. R-283, please take this to the main desk.”

“Oh! Yes, I’ll go right now.” Raptor said flatly, staring at the floor. She shuffled and took the small tablet in hand. The Superior narrowed their eyes in question as they see Raptor scurry back to Main Deck.

“I didn’t know you are familiar with R-283.” The Superior asked.

“Ah yes, Raptor. She was interested in our travels and missions.” Eridon eyes the Superior, clearing their throat and began to talk to the team. Ikargen continues to shuffle their deck. Without looking, plucked one card and faced it to him, glancing down.

The Upright Moon.

Raptor returned to her station as she dropped off the table, gaining no attention towards her. Orders were passed for the day, new missions, and squads being sent out. Without fail, Raptor would always see the ship fly past her, and a sigh escape her speakers. This is fine, Raptor told herself, as she pressed buttons, accepting requests on supplies and missions. It’s for the best, she told herself.

“R-283!” A familiar voice called out.

“Yes!” Raptor spun her heels and saluted, facing her Superior.

“You have a moment to speak, yes?” The Superior asked, their eyes narrowed again at her.

“Oh yes. What do you want to talk about?”

The air seem to darken as the Superior clears her throat, “I noticed that you’ve have acquainted with the Main Squad. What do you have to say about that?”

Raptor’s shoulders sagged as the question brought up. Yes, they have been quite friendly, despite their rough exterior. But, they’re friendly for everyone and Raptor just so happens to have more curiosity than the rest.

“They’re friendly to everyone. I did have questions about their mission and insight on it.” Raptor replied quickly.

“Hmm...Alright. It’s that I keep noticing that you’ve been in their way a lot. I think it’s best that you keep from their way.” The Superior turned without another word, their heels clicking on the steel floor.

“Stay...out of their way…” Those words left Raptor’s mouth. Her machinery clacked inside as those words repeated in her head.

_Shame… You’re not like them, are you_

Raptor snapped behind her, raising her arms in defense. But there was only a small barrier of floating screens. She turned her head around the semi-empty room. A few androids of the same kind were scattered and only feets away from Raptor.

‘Weird…’ Raptor looked around one more time before going back to her stations.

A shadow lay on the floor, dragon horns growing out of its head as it sinks to Raptor’s shadow. 


End file.
